


Only a Touch of Lycra

by wasureneba



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasureneba/pseuds/wasureneba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has to admit that she's nervous about this Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Touch of Lycra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slumber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/gifts).



> This was a gift for a fic exchange over at Ravenclaw House at Hogwarts is Home on LJ. All ♥ to Evy!

Molly stares at the dress laid out over her bed. When she'd bought it, she'd been enamored: Black, to set off the paleness of her skin. Tight, with only a touch of Lycra, to hug her hips. Rhinestones along the neckline with the perfect amount of Christmas sparkle. Now, standing in her apartment, hair curled and coiffed and decorated with a silver bow...

She breathes deep. She looks good in that dress, she knows she does. Her hair is lovely tonight. She'd forgotten that her strapless bra is dirty, but the black one won't be so bad with the black dress; maybe even perfectly risqué? It'll be fine.

She pulls the dress on carefully, settling the fabric in place over her breasts. She slips on the rhinestone bracelet, closing her eyes as it rolls around her wrist, and secures the earrings, feeling the hoops settle in against her neck. She stretches her feet before sliding them into her heels; she'll need a cab on the way home, she knows, there's no way she could traipse around in these after midnight.

She breathes in again before pulling on her coat and grabbing a carefully wrapped present off the table.

"Be brave, Molly Hooper," she whispers as she locks the door behind her.


End file.
